Unfinished Business, or, S5
by AndrewK9000
Summary: The Rivalry between Mildred & Ethel comes to a cataclysmic conclusion. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my 23rd fic and I hope you like it! Okay, we're delving into new territory here, new for this author since it's my first ever 'Worst Witch' story. I first saw the show when it was on H.B.O, then got caught up with it again when I saw it on YouTube. Then I saw what happened when Mildred and Ethel went to high school and got paired as roommates in 'Weirdsister College.' Absolutely magical.

Time wise this fic takes place about 2 months after the last episode of Weirdsister, while partly filling in the gap of Mildred's fourth and fifth year at Cackles, which was never even filmed, unfortunately.

As the norm, I don't own The Worst Witch, Weirdsister College or any of the characters of said shows, so don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story. And now, without further delay, please enjoy…

**Unfinished Business**

Or

**Some Secrets Should Stay Secrets**

(they tend to be nasty)

**By AndrewK9000**

**Chapter 1: The Mystery Begins**

Once upon a time, there was a girl name Mildred Hubble, who one day discovered she was a witch, and subsequently started going to magic school. No, this is not a Harry Potter rip-off, this is something else. Anyway, Mildred wasn't the best witch at her school. She had such a hard time in her studies, combined with her unfortunate knack for attracting trouble, whether she meant to or not, all of it earned her the rather embarrassing title of The Worst Witch.

But Mildred grew out of her awkwardness and eventually became a better magic user, as well as kept out of too much trouble. Things were looking up for Mildred when she graduated from Cackles Academy for Witches.

But then Mildred started at Weirdsister College for Advanced Magic, and that's when things really got interesting. Aside from having her longtime rival and nemesis Ethel Hallow for a roommate, and cutting and dieing her hair, Mildred also attracted the academic attention of one of her teachers, who was more than a little interested in her ability to bring her drawings to life. Mildred also caught the eye of one Nick Hobbs, a wizard in training who had more than his share of mysterious agendas.

It was about halfway through her first term at Weirdsister, when Mildred discovered that Hobbs was under the influence of a mad wizard who was imprisoned in the school's walls for over 500 years. One thing lead to another, resulting in Mildred, Ethel, and their friends, freeing Hobbs from the thrall of Guy Malfeasance, 'The Whisperer,' who was then forced to retreat from the school.

It had been two months since the defeat of The Whisperer, defeated, but not completely. Mildred Hubble knew that it was only a matter of time before the mad wizard would return to take his revenge.

She also knew that if she and her friends at Weirdsister were going to survive another encounter with The Whisperer, then they had to become much stronger as witches and wizards. On the other hand, Malfeasance had the power to use negative magic, thereby absorbing normal, positive magic.

It was by sheer luck and teamwork that Mildred and her friends forced The Whisperer to retreat. The next time they might not be so lucky. So what's a young witch like Mildred Hubble, who had unfortunately carried the mantle of Worst Witch for so long, to do? Why, learn Karate of course.

Mildred understood the importance of being able to defend oneself, and also knew that she might somehow wind up in a situation where she'll be unable to use her magic. So she decided to take martial arts lessons. Out of the dozens of fighting styles in the world, Karate appealed the most to Mildred.

But where was she going to find the time to learn Karate and keep up with the ever increasing workload that went with being a student at Weirdsister? Not to mention Professor Starfinder's near obsession of figuring out Mildred's ability to bring drawings to life; a power which was slowly gaining strength.

As it turns out, Weirdsister has a wide array of extracurricular activities, among them beginning and intermediate Karate. As for the time, Mildred began noticing that she wasn't sleeping as much as she did when she was younger, much less, about 5 or six hours a night at the most. Yet she still woke up refreshed as if from 8 uninterrupted hours. Professor Thunderblast explained that the need for less sleep was another aspect of growing up as a witch. It wouldn't be long before Mildred could go for days without a full nights sleep, with only an hour or two a night to rest her mind, while making up for it on the weekends.

So Mildred began Karate lessons. She soon discovered that she was a natural at it. Within two weeks she had mastered forms and techniques that would take another months, sometimes years, to learn. Of course, Mildred took to heart the fact that martial arts should only be used for self defense. She wholly agreed that anyone who wanted to learn Karate, or any fighting style, just to learn how to beat people up, didn't deserve to learn in the first place.

But it wasn't long before Mildred found herself side by side with her nemesis Ethel Hallow again. Ethel also wanted to learn how to defend herself should she ever find herself unable to use her magic, and she also agreed with the philosophy of defensive fighting rather than learning to fight just to beat people up. But Mildred knew, or at least thought, that Ethel had a more selfish reason for learning martial arts. It was no secret that Ethel wouldn't allow herself to be outdone at anything 'Hubble-Bubble' would try.

It cane to everyone's surprise that Ethel was also a natural at Karate. In fact, both she and Mildred soon found themselves equally skilled in physical strength. However there were differences.

Ethel was naturally more graceful and balanced than Mildred, allowing her a higher level of agility. She could dodge most enemy attacks with stunning ease.

Mildred on the other hand had a higher level of defense. Having survived more broomstick crashes than she'd like to count, she discovered that she had loads of stamina and was able to withstand more attacks than other fighters her age. She was also able to keep her defensive postures up and stable longer than others.

All in all Mildred and Ethel found themselves more or less equal as fighters, yet as luck would have it, they had never sparred against each other, so they really had no idea which was stronger. But that would soon change.

Now as it turned out, Weirdsister College had just finished its newly updated fitness center, complete with sauna, steam room, and an Olympic sized pool. To celebrate, Professor Thunderblast declared a four-day weekend for the staff and students so they could enjoy the new facilities.

To make the most of the extended weekend, Mildred invited her friends Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade. It had been so long since she'd seen them. At the same time, Ethel had invited her BFFL and cohort Drusilla Paddock. And so it is here, as Mildred and Ethel met their friends out on the school courtyard, that this story begins.

"Maud!!" Mildred exclaimed happily as she rushed toward her friend.

"Millie!" exclaimed Maud. But then she paused, a confused look on her face, "Great balls of fire! What have you done to yourself!?"

It took Mildred a second to realize that Maud was asking about her hair, which she cut and dyed when she started at Weirdsisters. "You like it?"

"It's lovely," said Maud, "and surprising."

"I wanted to try something new," said Mildred, "And it looks like you felt like doing something the same."

The only major difference about Maud from the last time Mildred saw her was her glasses, which were now in more stylish frames. Other than that she was the same, a bit taller, but with the same blond hair in pigtails.

Enid and Drusilla hadn't changed that much either; Enid's hair was still in one braid down either her right or left shoulder, while Drusilla's red hair was straight as an arrow.

The girls chatted and caught up with their escapades. Maud and Drusilla were in separate advanced magic colleges, while Enid got kicked out of where she was, but she didn't mind, she had plenty to keep herself occupied with the family business.

It was mid afternoon when Mildred and Enid, who had already introduced Cas to Maud, Drusilla and Enid, decided to show off Weirdsister's new pool. Mildred, Cas and Maud were wearing modest single-piece swimsuits, Mildred's was blue, while Maud's was green and Cas was wearing red.

Ethel and Drusilla, ever at the top of fashion, were wearing very stylish two-piece suits, Ethel's was black and gold while Drusilla was in pink and gold. Currently Mildred and Drusilla were in the pool, Cas and Maud were sitting at the curb with her legs in the water, while Ethel was lounging on an inflatable raft.

Enid, who had just got out of the changing room, was currently heading for the diving board. "Alright, girls," said Enid as she stretched, she was wearing an indigo suit with the top tied behind her neck, "This is going to be a four and a half spin, with a triple twist before I hit the water."

"Impossible," said Drusilla, "You'll never get all that done before you hit the water."

"I beg to differ," said Enid. She climbed up to the high-board, paused for a second, walked to the edge of the board and bounced twice before jumping off. It seemed beyond belief, but Enid really spun in the air for four and a half rotations before beginning her descent to the water. She then spun like a corkscrew for three complete rotations before splashing down.

"All right, Enid!!" cheered Cass, Mildred and Maud.

"Thank you all," said Enid as she came up for air.

"You so used a spell," said Ethel.

"So what if I did?" Enid asked as she headed for the edge of the pool to get ready for another divel, "And if you think that was impressive, wait until you see this."

It was as she climbed out of the pool that Mildred gasped, "Enid! Your back!"

"Huh?" Enid asked in a confused. She then looked over her shoulder, "What's wrong with my back?"

"Are you blind?!" Ethel asked, "Your back looks like it's been shoved through a meat grinder!"

True enough, a large area of Enid's back was covered in scars.

"Oh, that," said Enid in an uncertain tone, "That was…from an accident…when I was little. I don't really remember it much…but it doesn't bother me at all."

"Well, it's just that I've never seen it before," said Mildred who was rather troubled by this, "It must have been an awful accident."

"Yeah, it was," said Enid in a tone that hinted that it really wasn't awful at all.

"Say, Ethel," said Drusilla in a tone that literally shouted that she was purposely trying to change the subject, "What's this I hear about you and Nick?"

"Yeah," said Maud, "Is it possible that you've finally found Mr. Right?"

"Me and Hobbs?" Ethel asked, "Oh, um, well, we're not really dating. I mean, at first I thought we were together, but…it's a long story."

"Do tell!" Drusilla said eagerly, "Do tell!"

Mildred smiled at Ethel spluttering about. Despite that the two of them weren't as big of enemies as they were back at Cackles, it was fun to see her nemesis looking flustered every now and then.

However, there was the fact that Enid had such a horrific looking feature that she'd never noticed before. And though Mildred didn't know that much about medicine, she had her suspicions that those scars weren't all that old.

It was later that night, as the two rival witches turned allied roommates, that Mildred voiced her suspicions.

"I've got the strangest feeling that there's more to Enid's scars than she told us," said Mildred.

"I have that feeling as well," said Ethel, "I've always known when someone is hiding something. But that's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Mildred asked.

Ethel sighed before continuing, "I don't know why I'm telling you, Mildred, but after we all got out of the pool, I talked to Drusilla about Enid. I told her that I thought Enid was not telling the whole truth. And you know what happened?"

"No, what?" Mildred asked, her curiosity perked.

"Drusilla said that I shouldn't worry about it," said Ethel, "That's what she said, Drusilla, my best friend and partner in mischief, she told me not to worry about it. She didn't suggest it, she told me, _told_ me."

"That is strange," said Mildred. Usually, back at Cackles, it was Ethel giving the orders to Drusilla, not the other way around.

"This is a puzzle," said Mildred, "And you know what, for some reason, I keep thinking of something that has nothing to do with Enid."

"What?" Ethel asked.

"It was sometime in April," said Mildred, "During our 4th year at Cackles, that I came down with Pavolian Flu. I remember that Ms. Hardbroom and I were working on a special project for Potions, I remember because it was the first time H.B. said that she was proud of me, that I had made an incredible improvement."

"That is surprising," said Ethel, "And disturbing. Continue, please."

"It was unsettling," said Mildred, "Anyway, we were halfway through the instructions, when I collapsed, or at least that's what Ms. Cackle told me, everything sort of went gray from that point on."

"The next thing I knew, I was in bed, two days later, and no memory of what happened in that time. Ms. Cackle said that I was lucky to have caught Pavolian Flu at such an early age. If I had it later it could have been much worse."

"When in April was this?" Ethel asked, a serious look on her face.

"I think it was around the 11th," said Mildred, "It could have been the 12th. Either a Saturday or a Sunday, it was definitely on the weekend. Like I said, I really don't remember what happened. Come to think of it, I don't remember collapsing, or being sick at all."

"Now I know that something is going on," said Ethel, "Because I also had Pavolian Flu on or around the 11th of April. I remember waking up after losing two days. Drusilla said that I collapsed in the hallway and was unconscious since."

"That is strange," said Mildred, "You know what else, when I woke up, I had also forgotten the formula for the project H.B. and I were working on. I knew it really made me upset, because I had perfected a new means of treating cancer, or I thought I did until I knocked the cauldron over when I collapsed and ruined the potion."

"You mean you can't remember it at all?" Ethel asked, "You discovered a new means of treating cancer and you can't remember it?"

"I wrote it down so I wouldn't have to remember it," said Mildred, "And as if adding insult to injury, the only copy of the recipe was ruined when the cauldron was knocked over. And as if to add insult to injury, Ms. Hardbroom as there the whole time, and even she couldn't remember what I wrote down."

"Now that is depressing," said Ethel.

"Tell me about it," said Mildred She bent down to pick up Tabby, "You know what else? That's also the week that Enid had to go home for a few days, because one of her relatives was ill."

"That's right," said Ethel, "She missed out on all the fun the next Friday. Remember, that's when Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Drill had this big debate on how the budget for next term should be spent; whether to purchase more potions supplies and equipment, or to have a modern fitness center added to the castle."

"That I remember," said Mildred as she stroked a purring Tabby, "In fact, I believe it's the first time the two of us fully agreed on something."

"That's right," said Ethel, "We both had to listen to Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Drill shouting at each other on whose subject deserved the funding. I asked to look over the numbers for the budget, and then you saw that there was enough for both."

"I remember the look on Ms. Drill and H.B. when they realized that they were shouting each others heads off for nothing," said Mildred as she smiled, "Good times."

"They were," said Ethel, "Well, we've got three more days until class starts again, so I suggest we enjoy them."

"True," said Mildred. They got ready for bed and wished each other good night. Yet neither of them got much sleep that night; for the events of that weekend of April in their 4th year at Cackle's kept replaying in their minds, or rather, the lack of memories.

The next morning Mildred and Ethel talked with their fellow classmates about what happened yesterday. There listening to Mildred and Ethel was Cas Crowfeather, Nick Hobbs, and the dynamic duo Azmat Madaridi and Tim Wraithewight.

They listened to Mildred and Ethel on how they discovered Enid's scars, how Drusilla told Ethel to let the subject go, and how the two of them kept thinking about the time at Cackles when they were both sick with the same ailment.

"You sure it was Pavolian Flu?" Hobbs asked.

"We told you a dozen times already," an annoyed sounding Ethel said, "Yes, that's what Ms. Cackle told us."

"What is Pavolian Flu?" Cas asked.

"It's like the Chicken Pox," Tim said, "the kind of sickness that's better to catch when young."

"From what I heard," said Azmat, "It could leave a witch completely helpless for up to a month."

"It starts out with dizziness," said Tim, "Followed by fainting. Depending on the girl, she'll be in bed, unconscious for days with high fever, sometimes weeks. Upon recovery, she has no memory of being sick, and sometimes with no memory of a day or so before getting sick."

"I guess you and Ethel were one of the lucky ones," said Cas.

"Lucky them," said Hobbs sarcastically, "Real lucky."

"What's your point, Hobbs?" Mildred asked.

"My point," said Hobbs as he handed the book he was looking at to Ethel, "Is that according to a highly respectable medical journal, one that specializes in magical ailments, there hasn't been a case of Pavolian Flu in over forty years."

"What?!" Ethel asked as she looked at the book, which was opened to an article about said illness. The article, which was dated from 1957, said that the disease which has been afflicting witches for countless generations, had been eradicated from the face of the earth.

"Now either the two of you were the first of an outbreak of a disease that's not supposed to exist any more," said Hobbs, "Or your former headmistress lied to you."

"No," said a shocked Mildred, "No! Ms. Cackle would never lie to us. I mean, why would she?"

"If we weren't ill," said Ethel, "Then why is it that Mildred and I have matching memory gaps from the exact same time?"

"I think I can find out," said Cas. She then put her hand on Mildred's head and whispered a spell. After a minute of closed-eyes concentration, "I thought so. Millie, I'm afraid a memory suppression spell was used on you."

"What?" Mildred asked.

"Yes," said Cas, "And a really powerful one. I can't be sure of when it was cast, or who exactly put it on you, but it's there."

"What about me?" Ethel asked.

"One second," said Cas as she put her hand on Ethel's forehead and whispered the spell. A minute later she opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, Ethel, you've also a memory suppression spell on you."

"This is unbelievable," said Mildred, "Who could have done this to us? And why?"

"I can only postulate," said Hobbs, "But my guess is that your former headmistress and deputy-headmistress are responsible."

"It can't be," said Ethel in a stunned tone, "I feel like a good part of my life has been revealed to be a lie."

"No," Mildred said in a determined voice, "I refuse to believe any of this. There's got to be another explanation."

"Well if you have another theory, I'm all ears," said Hobbs.

"You're not helping, Hobbs," said Ethel, who sounded like she was on the verge of a panic attack, "So either shut up, or you will be all ears."

"Throwing spells at each other isn't going to help either," said Cas, "Mildred's right, there has to be another reason for all of this. I mean, why would Ms. Cackle and Ms. Hardbroom go through all the trouble of suppressing Mildred and Ethel's memories?"

"It would have to be pretty nasty memories in the first place," said Amzat, "If they're somehow connected to how Enid got those scars."

"Maybe Mildred and Ethel are responsible for what happened to Enid," said Tim, "Somehow."

"How can you say that?" Cas asked, "Mildred would never do something like that to a friend."

"And as for Ethel," said Hobbs, "She may be a scheming, manipulative capitalist of a witch, but I honestly doubt she would go as far as permanently hurting someone. Am I right?"

"Of course you're right!" said Ethel in a defensive tone, "I may have done a lot of nasty, rotten things, most of them I truly regret, seriously, I do, but I would never do something like that to Enid, at least I hope so."

"It could have been an accident," said Tim, "One that got Enid hurt unintentionally."

"Or maybe this whole thing is just a bunch of coincidences," said Amzat, "For once."

"Well we're not going to get any answers just sitting here," said Mildred as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"I'm going to talk to the one person whom I can fully trust," said Mildred.

"And I'm not that person?" Hobbs asked.

"Real funny, Hobbs," said Mildred sarcastically, "Real funny." With that she left the dorm room.

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter, Mildred seeks help from her best friend, only to discover that whatever's going on, it's more serious than she thought. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Unraveling the Secret

Last time, Mildred and Ethel met up with their friends from Cackles. While enjoying Weirdsister's new pool, Mildred and Ethel were shocked to discover that Enid had scars on her back. Somehow, Enid's scars are connected to the time when Mildred and Ethel were both sick with Pavolian Flu, a disease which, according to Hobbs, isn't supposed to exist anymore. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Unraveling the Secret**

Mildred found Maud in the college library, which is considerably larger than the library at Cackles by a factor of 3.

"Maud," said Mildred, "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, Millie," said Maud, "What's up?"

"It's very important," said Mildred as she and Maud sat down at a deserted table, then made sure that no one was listening, "And personal, and I'm trusting you to keep this to yourself."

"Of course," said Maud, "After all we've been through at Cackles, you can trust me with anything."

"Good," said Mildred in a relieved tone, "Because I'd rather not have Enid know that we're talking about her behind her back, no pun intended. Anyway, when we saw those scars on Enid, for some reason it reminded me of the time I was sick with Pavolian Flu, and…"

Mildred told Maud about her conversation with Ethel last night; how the two of them both thought Enid wasn't telling the whole truth about how she got her scars, how both Mildred and Ethel kept thinking about the time they both got sick with the same disease, how Drusilla told Ethel to forget about it, then their conversation with Cas, Hobbs, Tim and Amzat just now, finishing up with Cas determining that Mildred and Ethel both had memory suppression spells on them.

"So now I've got this nagging feeling that there's so much more going on than meets the eye," said Mildred in a worried tone, "And then Hobbs said that he thinks it was Ms. Cackle and H.B. who suppressed out memories."

"And you believe Hobbs," said Maud as she cleaned her glasses.

"He's given no reason for me not to believe him," said Mildred, "Not recently. Anyway, Maud, I really think that either Ethel, myself, or maybe the both of us, we're somehow responsible for what happened to Enid. Maybe, Ms. Cackle and H.B. made us forget whatever happened, because we hurt Enid somehow. I'd never forgive myself if that were the case."

Maud put her glasses back on, sighed, then took them off to clean them again, "Mildred, we've been friends for a long time now, and we've been through thick and thin together. We're already clear that we trust each other, well, trust me when I say that you should let this go."

It took a second or two for Maud's words to make sense to Mildred. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that you should let it go," said Maud as she kept cleaning her glasses, "This is obvious a personal matter for Enid, and I think that if she doesn't want to talk about it, then we shouldn't. As for whatever memories were blocked, I'm sure it's not too serious."

It was then that Mildred had a flash of insight that deeply chilled her: _Something's not right. Maud keeps cleaning her glasses, but they weren't that dirty to begin with. Why does she keep doing that? Unless she's using it as an excuse not to look at me in the eye. She's lying to me_!

"Okay, Maud," said Mildred as she masked her true feelings, "If you think I should, I'll let it go. You're probably right, this whole mess is just a bunch of coincidences." With that she left the library.

Maud sighed again and finally put her glasses back on. From behind a bookcase came Drusilla and Enid.

"That was close," said Drusilla, "I didn't think she'd buy it."

"She didn't," said Maud, "I hate having to lie to Millie, but I had to, and it was all for nothing. She knew I wasn't telling the truth, somehow she could tell. It would have been better if I told her everything, at least that would have saved our friendship. She'll probably hate me forever now."

"Would you really have told her the truth?" Enid asked.

"Of course not," said Maud, "I promised Ms. Cackle I wouldn't, we all did."

"You don't have to remind me," said Drusilla, "So now what?"

"For now," said Maud, "The only thing we can hope is that Mildred and Ethel decide to let this go."

"Yeah right," said Enid, "Like that's ever going to happen."

"You're probably right," Drusilla.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe it!" said Mildred as she paced back and forth in the dorm common room, "Maud, my best friend, she lied to me!" She seemed very close to a panic attack.

"I'm sure she had a very good reason," said Tim.

"No!" exclaimed Mildred, "There's no excuse for this! Friends don't lie to each other, especially if they're best friends."

"Oh really," said Ethel, "And how many of your more personal escapades are you keeping to yourself?"

"That's not important right now," said Mildred, "And don't treat me like this is only happening to me, Ethel. Remember, your best friend has been lying to you as well."

"You really know how to strike a sore nerve, Mildred," said an annoyed Ethel, "But you're right, we can't trust Drusilla and Maud, and chances are that Enid is in cahoots as well. It looks like you and me are in this by ourselves."

"No you're not," said Cas, "I'm here, whatever happened to you back at Cackles, I'm going to do everything I can to help you remember."

"We're in this to," said Tim and Amzat together.

"Really?" Mildred asked.

"You better believe it," said Amzat.

It was then that everyone looked at Hobbs.

"Oh alright," he said, "If I must."

"Excellent," said Tim, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well I've been looking into the matter," said Hobbs, "And I believe there is a way to remove the memory suppression spells. It's a bit tricky, and I'll need at least fifteen minutes for the removal spell to function."

"What do we need to do?" Ethel asked a little apprehensively. She had every right to act a little suspicious, considering Hobbs's past exploits.

"You and Mildred only need to sit down and relax," said Hobbs, "Cas, I need you to get a few items required for the spell. Tim, Amzat, you're to run interference with Drusilla, Enid and Maud, for if this is as serious as I suspect, then they're sure to try and stop us."

"We will not fail you!" said Tim eagerly.

"They shall not pass!" said Amzat.

Half an hour later Cas and Hobbs had all that they needed for the spell. Making sure that Tim and Amzat had they way to the dorm room blocked, Hobbs bade Ethel and Mildred to sit in two of the more comfortable chairs that were arranged in the middle of the room.

"Just sit back and relax," said Hobbs as he and Cas made the final preparations, "We'll begin in a moment."

"You sure you want to do this?" Cas asked, "It's not too late to call this off."

"Frankly after what's been happening lately," said Ethel, "I'm not too sure about anything any more."

"What I mean," said Cas, "Is that you really don't have to go through with this. I mean no disrespect, but maybe there's a reason why your memories were blocked."

"I understand what you're saying, Cas," said Mildred, "And maybe you're right, maybe our memories were blocked for a reason, a very good reason. And if Ethel and I were to recover those memories, we might end up regretting it."

She and Ethel then looked at each other in a serious manner, a silent agreement passing through them, "But if we didn't do this," said Ethel, "Then we may end up regretting that as well."

"Curiosity," said Hobbs, "A helper and enemy of humanity, and killer of cats."

"Curiosity may have killed the cat," said Ethel, "But satisfaction brought him back." Mildred nodded in agreement.

"Well then," said Hobbs, "if we're going to do this, then we'd better get started. Ladies, if you would sit down, we're ready."

Mildred and Ethel sat in their chairs, and as Cas and Hobbs began the spell, they looked at each other; "No matter what happens, Ethel," said Mildred, "whatever horrible memories are dredged up, I just want you to know, I'm glad that we're…" she faltered

"'Friends?'" Ethel asked, finishing what Mildred wanted to say, or what she thought Mildred was going to say.

"More like allies," said Mildred, "I mean, well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," said Ethel.

Meanwhile…

Realizing that what they hoped wouldn't happen was in fact happening, Ethel, Maud and Drusilla began asking where Ethel and Mildred were. They finally found a student who said that Mildred and Ethel were with Hobbs and Cas back in their dorm.

Maud, Enid and Drusilla hurried along the corridors, only to find their way blocked by Tim and Amzat.

"I'm sorry, ladies," said Tim, "But you can't go any further."

"Oh?" Drusilla asked, "And why not?"

"I'm afraid we're not at liberty to discuss that," said Amzat, "But whatever the reason, our orders are to keep you from the girls dorm."

"And why are you keeping us from the girls dorm?" Enid asked.

"I'm afraid that's also classified," said Tim, "So if you three don't mind, please go back and come again another day."

"You two boys are really starting to get on my nerves," said Maud, "If you don't get out of our way, we'll be forced to make you move."

"As much as I'd enjoy turning the two of you into unpleasant creatures," said an irked Drusilla, "We don't have the time to play, so kindly step aside."

"No dice," said Amzat as he and Tim readies their staffs, "And before we start slinging spells, you should know that my friend and I are very good at blocking transformation spells."

"Well let me tell you something," said Drusilla, but Enid stopped her from saying anything else.

Enid then glared menacing at the two young wizards, "Tell me, Tim and Amzat, are the two of you familiar with the concept of castration?"

"Um, no," said Tim as he and Amzat grew nervous at Enid's glaring, which to any Cackles alumni, had a shocking resemblance to Ms. Hardbroom.

"Well then," Enid continued, "Are you familiar with how an ox is different from a bulll?"

"Vaguely," said Amzat, who along with Tim was visibly sweating by now.

"Well then know this," Enid said darkly, "if the two of you do not step aside and let me and my companions through, I will personally demonstrate the concept of castration for you, and then you will know first hand the difference between and ox and a bull. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly," said both Tim and Amzat as they stood to the side of the corridor to let the girls pass.

"That was brilliant," said Drusilla as she, Enid and Maud went on their way.

"Thank you," beamed Enid, no trace of her dark mood on her face, "I'd say that was my best performance yet."

"You really wouldn't have hurt them," said Maud apprehensively, "Would you?"

"No," said Enid, "But I would have given both of them a good scare, one that they would never forget. But the point was made, and we've not much time."

"I agree," said Drusilla, "We have to stop Mildred and Ethel from remembering."

"Do you really think that they'll be able to remove the memory suppressions?" Enid asked.

"We can't take the chance," said Maud, "You know what Ms. Cackle told us, 'They must never remember what happened; the consequences could be dire.'"

"You don't have to remind me of what will happen if Ethel and Mildred remember," said Drusilla with a shudder, "Like I'll ever forget what they did before they had their memories blocked."

Unknown to the three young witches, Tim and Amzat were carefully following them from a safe distance, so as not to provoke any danger to their manhood.

Back in the dorm common room, Mildred and Ethel sat in their chairs while Cas and Hobbs cast the spell. They were feeling more than bored, and more than a little impatient, for they honestly felt nothing as Hobbs and Cas worked the spell.

"You feel anything, Ethel?" Mildred asked.

"Nothing," replied Ethel, "It's like they're not doing anything at all."

"At this point," said Mildred, "I may take your word for it."

"That's it," said Hobbs as he and Cas finished casting the spell, "All done."

"That's it?" Ethel asked as she and Mildred got up from their chairs, "Are you sure you did the spell right?"

"Quite sure," Hobbs said confidently.

"Maybe," Cas corrected, "I don't know, we've never done this before."

"Well at any rate," said Hobbs, "The spell should take full effect any second now. So tell us, do either of you remember anything?"

Mildred and Ethel stood there, trying to break through the memory blocks, to remember the two days they had lost, but to no avail.

"No," said Mildred in a somewhat disappointed tone, "I don't remember."

"Those two days are still a blank," said Ethel, "Should have known this wouldn't have worked, especially if it's a spell Hobbs came up with."

"And what's my finding that spell got to do with anything?" Hobbs asked, "It'll work, just give it a minute."

"Will it?" Mildred asked, "Actually I'm kind of relieved."

"Me to," said Ethel, "Maybe it's for the best that we don't remember."

Both Cas and Hobs were about to retort, each of them wanting to deliver a speech on not giving up, when…

"Ethel! Mildred!!" exclaimed Maud as she, Enid and Drusilla came bursting into the room, with Amzat and Tim closely behind them, "Don't do it!!"

"For the love of all things good in the world!" exclaimed Drusilla, "Don't!"

"It's not worth it!" said Enid.

"What isn't worth it?!" and exasperated Mildred asked, "Oh, never mind. You can relax, the spell didn't even work."

"It didn't?" a confused Drusilla asked, her voice filled with relief.

"Of course it didn't," said an annoyed Ethel, "The whole damn thing was a waste…off…my…" she didn't finish, she just sat there, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The same thing was happening to Mildred.

"Are you sure this is part of the spell?" Tim asked.

Cas didn't get a chance to answer, for Mildred and Ethel had started screaming at the tops of their lungs as if in incredible pain. What was really happening to them was the nearly unbearable rush of suppressed memories coming back.

As suddenly as it started, they stopped screaming. They fell to the floor, panting with exhaustion.

"Ethel!!" Drusilla exclaimed, "Are you alright?!"

"Mildred!" said both Maud and Cas.

"Now what's happening to them?" Tim asked.

"I guess the spell worked after all," said Hobbs, "But this isn't how I expected it to work."

As if in a trance, Ethel and Mildred stood up and looked at each other.

"Well?" Azmat asked, "Do you remember?"

"I remember," said Mildred in a heavy, grave tone, "Oh do I remember!" She glared at Ethel, who was glaring back, "Ethel Hallow, you and I have unfinished business!"

Without warning Ethel threw an attack spell at Mildred. She took the spell in the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"You're not kidding, Mildred Hubble!!" Ethel shouted angrily as a horrific change occurred on her face; blue energy lines appeared around her eyes, which had taken on an angry red glow, "You tried to murder me, you bitch!!"

Just then Mildred shot an attack spell of her own at Ethel, knocking her down. As Mildred got up, clearly unhurt, her face was also contorted with rage, while her eyes were also red-hued and had blue energy lines about them.

"I had every right to try and murder you, Ethel!! You ruined my project! And at the same time, you tried to murder my friends!!"

"Here we go again!" said Maud.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter we flash back to when this whole mess got started in the first place. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Unfolding the Past

Last time Mildred discovered that whatever the connection to hers and Ethel's memory gap, and Enid's scars, was, there's more going on than meets the eye. Realizing that they couldn't trust their friends from Cackles, Mildred and Ethel asked their friends at Weirdsister to undo the memory suppression spells. They thought they were prepared for the worst, but as it turns out, the two rival witches had forgotten that they were locked in a battle to the finish. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Unfolding the Past**

Time: April 11th, 2 years ago or so.

Place: Cackles Academy for Witches

"Now if we've done this right," said Mildred as she prepared to add the next ingredient to the cauldron, "The potion should be turning blue any second now." As she finished talking, the concoction shifted color from indigo to blue, exactly as Mildred said.

"And now," said Ms. Hardbroom as she read from the instructions, "Add exactly 3 drops of distilled Mandrake Root."

"Three drops," said Mildred as she carefully measured out the ingredient, "One…two…three."

"Excellent, Mildred," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I must admit, I did have my doubts on whether or not you were capable of this assignment, but once again you've proven me wrong."

"I'm just following the instructions, Ms. Hardbroom" said Mildred in a modest and slightly unsure tone. To hear Constance Hardbroom giving her praise was a new and somewhat unsettling experience.

"That you are," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Even more so, I am impressed in more ways than one, Mildred. Not only has your behavior improved, it would seems that after becoming Head Girl you've made more progress in your studies than any other student I have ever seen.

"The Headmistress would agree with me; you are not the same slip of a girl who could barley fly a broomstick properly. I don't say this often, but I am proud of you, Mildred Hubble."

Mildred could only smile and blush slightly in embarrassment. But what Ms. Hardbroom said was true, Mildred has changed in more ways than one. The truth is, ever since she was unanimously elected Head Girl, she had indeed become a better student and a more competent witch.

But the real truth is that, with the ever increasing workload of her next to last year at Cackles, combined with the responsibilities as Head Girl, Mildred just didn't have the time or energy to get into trouble. Or rather, trouble, which always found a way to find her, seemed to be missing chances to catch up with her.

"Thank you, Ms. Hardbroom," said Mildred, "Now, if I remember correctly, the potion needs to simmer and stir for an hour before the final component can be added." The last item for the potion was at the far end of the table; a small jar of bright yellow liquid. This substance is of Mildred's own concoction, something that will help make the world a better place.

A few weeks earlier, while taking a well deserved break in the DOBS Den, **(DOBS: Dangerous Old Book Society)**, Mildred discovered a recipe for a medical potion, one that could potentially slow down the growth of cancer cells without damaging nearby healthy cells. Even better, there would hardly be any ill side effects to the patient. Such a potion could revolutionize modern medicine.

However, as with most things in life, there was a catch. The downside of the potion was that once a patient started taking it, he or she needed to keep taking it in ever increasing amounts, or else the cancer would not only start up again, it'll grow even faster than before. It wasn't hard to wonder why such a potion recipe was placed with a bunch of 'Dangerous Old Books.'

But then Mildred had a flash of inspiration. By changing one ingredient, the potion would become safer for human consumption; that is, the patient could take it without the risk of becoming dependant on it. Said changed ingredient is the same yellow liquid that Mildred created.

Upon hearing of Mildred's idea, Ms. Cackle gave her permission to work with Ms. Hardbroom to make the potion. Assuming it could be brewed properly, Ms. Cackle assured Mildred that the Witches Council would put it through proper laboratory testing, and from there, assuming it passed the tests, it could be distributed to cancer patients around the world.

Such a chance to benefit human kind was something that Mildred had always wanted. It wasn't about the fame and glory, which is something that would surely go with it. No, all Mildred cared about was making the world just a little bit better. So here Mildred was, using the more flexile time of the weekend to make her potential contribution to the world.

Mildred then lowered the heat underneath the cauldron so it would keep the potion warm, then cast a self-stirring spell, so the solution would keep mixing.

"Very good," said Ms. Hardbroom, "With that, I must attend to some much needed paperwork. I shall meet you back here in one hour, Mildred."

"Yes, Ms. Hardbroom," said Mildred, "See you then." Mildred also had several things to take care of before she needed to get back to the project.

As Mildred and Ms. Hardbroom left the potions lab for their respective 'chores,' little did they know that two familiar troublemakers were watching from just around the corner; one wasn't as much a jerk as she was before, while the other was even nastier than she used to be, and how.

"So," said Ethel Hallow in a malicious tone as she glared at Mildred, "Hubble-Bubble thinks she can write her name into the history books. We'll just see about that."

"What are you going to do?" Drusilla Paddock asked in a concerned tone as they entered the potions lab. While still Ethel's best friend, Drusilla was worried about Ethel's near obsession of ruining Mildred's reputation, for that is what the rivalry that started during back on their first day at Cackles had become, an obsession; one that Drusilla was sure would eventually lead Ethel down the road to self-destruction.

"I'm going to show Ms. Hardbroom, Ms. Cackle and everyone else," said Ethel, "that Mildred Hubble, the new Golden Girl, is, was, and always will be, The Worst Witch."

She picked up the jar of the final ingredient of the project, while looking at the recipe, "Funny, only Hubble-Bubble would create an improved treatment for cancer and not use it for profit. She wants to give it to the world, where as I would do the 'right' thing and sell it to the highest bidder."

"Ethel," said Drusilla cautiously, "I'm starting to worry about you." In truth she'd been worried about her friend for several months, since the start of term, but Ethel didn't know that. Even if she did, she wouldn't care.

"I'm perfectly fine, Drusilla," Ethel said eagerly, even though Drusilla knew her friend wasn't, "And I'll be much more fine once Mildred has been put in her place again."

As Drusilla watched her friend work her brand of magical mischief, she knew that nothing she could say would change Ethel's mannerism. No, the only thing that, Drusilla thought, could help Ethel divert from the edge, was a strong shock to the system, and when that shock eventually came, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Ethel was currently at the potions supply cupboards. "Now what should I use to ruin Mildred's little project?" her gaze shifted from one potential disaster ingredient to another, "No, no, none of this will do," but then something interesting caught her eye, "Oh, maybe this. Yes, this is exactly what I need."

She was now at the 'cold-storage' cupboard. This cupboard, which was enchanted so that I'll always be cold inside, housed potion ingredients that needed to be kept at near-freezing temperatures in order to preserve their magical properties. But the item Ethel had eyes on needed to be kept cold for another reason. She pulled out a jar that was brightly marked as a volatile substance, one that was highly dangerous at room temperatures or higher.

"Won't Ms. Hardbroom be surprised when Mildred pours this into the cauldron," said Ethel as she set the dangerous substance next to the final potion ingredient. She then cast a spell that made the contents of the jars switch places. She then put both jars back where they were, so it looked like nothing had happened.

"This will definitely put an end to Mildred's days at Cackles," said Ethel with a wicked grin, "One way or another."

"You do realize what that was," said Drusilla, who was, to say the least, shocked that Ethel would even consider such a foul trick, "If Mildred adds that to the cauldron…"

"She'll be expelled for sure," said Ethel confidently, "Come, we should be going. As much as I wish to be around for the show, I'd rather not make Ms. Hardbroom any more irritated with me than she already is, and she's irritated with me enough."

Drusilla followed Ethel out of the potions lab in her usual manner of the loyal friend, but the way Ethel had been acting lately was, to say the least, unsettling.

As the hour passed, Mildred found herself confronted with one issue after another. Her plan for the day was to…

1. put the finishing touches on an essay that was due for Ms. Cackle's class on Monday morning.

2. give Tabby a good brushing.

3. approve the design for the yearbook

…and finish the potion in time for lunch, then spend the rest of the day in some well earned down time.

Mildred managed to get all three things on her to-do list done with plenty of time to spare before she was due back at the potions lab. But then she was dragged into more than she expected, again. Being Head Girl has its ups and downs, but sometimes the downs outweigh the ups.

She had just given her 'okay' to the yearbook committee, when she was hounded by the party committee in order to decide the theme for this years end-of-term celebration. Then she was asked to approve the creation for a petition that would change the school's dress code. Year after year some students would 'demand' of Ms. Cackle that different uniforms be introduced. Mildred knew that there were some traditions at Cackles that would never change, and this was one thing Ms. Cackle had already warned Mildred about. But such a petition was also a Cackles tradition, of sorts, so she signed her name at the top of the list.

As she was pestered by one school committee after another, Mildred knew that she had to get back to the potions lab. It had been weeks since she was late for anything, especially with anything involving Ms. Hardbroom, and Mildred had no wish to shatter her new punctuality reputation.

Unknown to Mildred, Ms. Hardbroom was also detained. Once again she and Ms. Drill were arguing over whose subject was more important, only this time it was a bit more serious, as it was that time of year when next term's budget was up for debate. Ms. Hardbroom was advocating for an increase in potions supplies and equipment, while Ms. Drill thought the same funding should be used to add a modern fitness room to the castle, for a healthy witch is a successful witch, as Ms. Drill was saying.

"I understand the importance of physical fitness, Imogene," said Ms. Hardbroom, "However, being as next term there will be a higher percentage of first-year students than in previous years, our potions lab will require more resources."

"All the more reason for this school to have a proper fitness room," said Ms. Drill, "What with all the pressure you've been putting on the girls, they'll need a means to release that stress."

Ms. Cackle could only sign in annoyance as her colleges went at it again. The same old arguments. _When will they learn that both of their subjects are equally important at this school?_ Ms. Cackle asked herself. And as usual she received no answer.

On the other hand, Ms. Crotchet and the recently returned Ms. Batt, were rather enjoying themselves watching the real-life drama unfold.

"Ah yes," said Ms. Hardbroom, "The girls will be free of stress, and they will no doubt be so exhausted that they'll hardly be able to keep their eyes open in class."

"Well it's your fault for making your lessons less than exiting, Constance," said Ms. Drill, "Your class could put anyone to sleep. It's a miracle that the girls can keep their eyes open though such dull lessons."

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Ms. Hardbroom, "My lessons are never dull! Where as yours, Ms. _Drill_, are in dire need of a good sharpening."

This earned a sudden outburst of giggles from Ms. Batt and Ms. Crotchet, who giggled the loudest, and attracted Ms. Hardbroom's wrath the most.

"Is there something humorous about what I said, Lavinia?" Ms. Hardbroom asked in an accusing tone.

"As a matter of fact, there is, Constance," said Ms. Crotchet, "I honestly didn't know you had it in you to make a pun."

"If I may suggest," said Ms. Batt, hoping against hope to broker a peace.

"You may not, Davina!!" snapped Ms. Hardbroom.

As if on cue, Ms. Batt rushed to her familiar stationary closet, locked the door and began sobbing.

"Now look what you've done!" exclaimed Ms. Drill, "The poor woman hasn't been back half a day and already you've given her yet another emotional breakdown! Have you no heart, Ms. Hardbroom?!"

"I have as much heart as you do, Ms. Drill!!" spat Ms. Hardbroom.

"Oh really!?!" Ms. Drill spat back.

"This is the worst I've ever seen of them," said Ms. Crotchet.

"Trust me, Lavinia," said Ms. Cackle, "They can get much worse."

Back with Mildred, she was once again 'shanghaied' by the yearbook committee, which this year was made up by a gaggle of perfectionists, who 'valued' Mildred's artistic talents.

_At this rate I'll be late for sure,_ thought Mildred, _the last thing I need is to get back on H.B.'s bad side._

She then saw Enid and Maud passing by.

"Maud, Enid," said Mildred, "Would you go to the potions lab and tell Ms. Hardbroom that I'll be a few minutes late? I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Not a problem," said Enid. She and Maud understood the position Mildred was in as Head Girl.

They made their way to the potions lab, only to find that Ms. Hardbroom wasn't there.

"I guess we'll have to wait," said Maud as she cleaned her glasses.

"Just our luck," sighed Enid, who was never one to be patient, especially with anything concerning Ms. Hardbroom.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen, with no sign of Ms. Hardbroom or Mildred. The later was still tied up with the yearbook committee, they just wouldn't leave her alone despite Mildred's reassurances that the design was perfect the way it is.

As for Ms. Hardbroom, she and Ms. Drill had managed to calm down somewhat, with many thanks due to Ms. Cackle, who, along with Ms. Crotchet, was now trying to get Ms. Batt to calm down enough to leave her cupboard.

"Really, Davina," said Ms. Cackle, "On your first day home."

"It's alright, Ms. Batt," said Ms. Crotchet in a reassuring tone, "The two uncouth ones have stopped shouting at each other. I can assure you it's perfectly safe to come out."

There was a low whimper from the cupboard, which Ms. Cackle interpreted as 'No.'

"Since when have I ever been uncouth?" Ms. Hardbroom asked.

"Got a pencil?" Ms. Drill asked in a daring tone.

"That's enough, both of you!" Ms. Cackle said in a stern tone, then switched to a more pleasant one, "Now, Ms. Batt, at least tell us your suggestion. I'm sure we'd all love to hear your opinion as to the school budget matter."

The cupboard unlocked and Ms. Batt stepped out, "Well," she sobbed, "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I think it would benefit us all if we would ask the students how they think the budget should be spent."

"An excellent suggestion," said Ms. Cackle, "Let the students give their opinion."

"We could have a debate," said Ms. Crotchet, "Ms. Drill and Ms. Hardbroom could talk about the merits of their subjects, and then the girls could then say who they think deserves the money."

"My thoughts exactly," said Ms. Batt as her mood brightened, "In fact, why don't we let the girls decide the matter completely."

"An election," said Ms. Crotchet brightly, "To decide how the budget is spent."

"Well, Constance," said Ms. Cackle, "Imogene, do you find this satisfactory?"

"Marginally satisfactory," said Ms. Hardbroom. She would rather not have the students decide the fate of her beloved potions class, something she was sure would end in tears. But if the head mistress was for it, what else could be said.

"I've always believed in democracy," said Ms. Drill.

"Then it's settled," said Ms. Cackle, "Next Friday, Cackles Academy will hold a debate to determine how next term's budget should be spent, and it shall be up to the students to decide who's subject should receive the funding. I suggest that the two of you prepare your speeches."

"That I shall," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Now, if you ladies would excuse me, I am required elsewhere." With that she left the staff room.

"She is uncouth," said Ms. Batt, "Some things never change."

"I heard that, Davina!" exclaimed Ms. Hardbroom's disembodied voice.

"I guess the proof is in the pudding," Ms. Crotchet remarked.

Back with Mildred, she was very close to losing her temper with the yearbook committee, and since Mildred is the kind of person who rarely loses her temper, this is a serious deal.

"For the last time!" she said, "It's fine the way it is!" Yet they still pestered her.

"Fine!" she snapped as she pulled out a pen, then grabbed the design drafts for the yearbook, "You want it to be perfect, I'll make it perfect!" Thirty seconds later she was done. The few alterations she made had a stirring effect on the committee members. Mildred then got a good look at what she drew. Indeed, her alterations had made the designs perfect.

The committee members eagerly thanked Mildred and left. She sighed in relief, then realized just how late she was and hurried off to the potions lab.

Unknown to either Mildred or Ms. Hardbroom, Enid's low level of patience had gotten the better of her once again.

"I've had all I can stand," said Enid as the picked up the jar of the last ingredient, "And I can't stand it any more."

"I'm not sure Millie would appreciate it if you mess with that," said Maud, "And I know H.B. would be exceptionally ticked-off as well."

"I'm just following the instructions," said Enid as she removed the lid on the jar, "Oh, there's only a little left," she then double-checked the instructions, "But there's just enough for what Mildred needs." She measured the out the needed amount, there was indeed just enough in the jar for what the instructions required, added it to the potion, then turned the heat back up.

"There," said Enid in a smug tone, "If anything, old H.B. should thank us for showing some initiative."

Just then the solution in the cauldron began to bubble and hiss, while turning a nasty shade of red.

"I'm not sure it's supposed to do that," said Maud in a nervous tone.

The cauldron then began to rock back and forth as the solution began to emit bright red sparks.

"Not sure that's supposed to happen either," said Enid in an equally nervous tone.

"I think we should be getting out of here!" Maud said.

"Here's a better idea!" said Enid, "DUCK!!"

Back in the corridors, Mildred was certain that she had kept Ms. Hardbroom waiting, when she saw her potions teacher coming around the corner.

"Ms. Hardbroom," said Mildred, "I'm so sorry I'm late. The yearbook committee, they just wouldn't leave me be."

"It's quite alright, Mildred," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I admit I to was detained longer than I thought I would as well."

**KA-BLAM!!!!**

The walls of the castle shook for a few seconds from the shock of the explosion that, Ms. Hardbroom and Mildred correctly guessed, originated from the potions lab.

"Oh god!" exclaimed Mildred, "Enid! Maud!!"

Mildred ran faster than she'd ever had before. She burst into the potions lab to find the room a sticky mess; the remains of the potion and fragments of exploded cauldron were everywhere, while several cupboards were in various states of damage.

"Maud! Enid!" exclaimed Mildred.

"Millie!" cried Maud. Mildred found her near one corner of the room. She helped Maud up; she looked alright, just a few minor scrapes and burns.

But then they located Enid not too far away in an unconscious state; her back was severely cut and burned in several spots.

By now Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle had reached the ruined potions lab.

"My goodness!" exclaimed Ms. Cackle, "what happened here?"

"Ms. Cackle! Ms. Hardbroom!" said Mildred franticly, "It's Enid! She's hurt!!"

The end of chapter 3. Next chapter, well, you'll have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Anguish

Last time we flashed back to Cackles, where Mildred was emerged in a project that would have helped made the world a better place. But then Ethel, in her usual nasty manner, sabotaged the project, while risking Maud and Enid's lives in the process. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: Anguish**

Enid was rushed to the school infirmary and treated for deep lacerations, second and third-degree burns on her back. Fortunately, none of her wounds were life threatening, and with the right magical healing, would completely heal within a week to 10 days, assuming she could stay on her stomach without moving too much. Yet there would be some scaring that she would carry for the rest of her life, but that'll come later.

Maud was more or les alright, just some minor scratches and burns that would be completely healed by the end of the day. The nurse said that she was to stay in the infirmary overnight for observation, in case of any unforeseen side effects of the explosion. But other than that she was fine.

It was after the school nurse reassured Mildred that both Maud and Enid would be alright, when Ms. Cackle asked, "Now, tell me, Mildred, how did this happen?"

"I'd like to know that myself," said Ms. Hardbroom. Surprisingly she wasn't angry, just curious.

"Mildred had nothing to do with this," Maud said, who kept insisting that she was fine, but still had to stay in the infirmary until tomorrow morning, just to be safe, "All she did was ask Enid and I to wait for Ms. Hardbroom.

"When neither of you showed up, well, Enid got a little impatient. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know how she can get sometimes. She added the solution to the cauldron, next thing we knew, boom!

"I feel awful about it, because when we saw that the cauldron was going to explode, Enid pushed me out of the way and caught the full force of the blast. It's my fault she got hurt."

"No, it's all my fault," said Mildred in a depressed tone, "I shouldn't have asked you to wait for me and Ms. Hardbroom. Then it would have been me who would have gotten blown up," her tone of voice became more disheartened, "I should have known I'd end up destroying the potions lab."

"Really, Mildred?" Ms. Cackle asked, "I was under the impression that your project was medical in nature. Would it really have caused such an explosion?"

This helped Mildred calm down enough for her to think clearly again, "No, if anything, the compound I created would have stabilized the potion, not made it blow up. The whole point of my compound was to make the potion safe for human consumption, not to turn it into an explosive. I don't understand how it happened."

"Neither do I," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I witnessed every step of the process with you, Mildred, every ingredient and temperature adjustment. I can safely say that nothing you did could have caused this fiasco, for once. No, something else it at work here."

"It would seem we have a mystery on our hands," said Ms. Cackle, "One that I shall attend to personally."

"As will I, Headmistress," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I do not appreciate the wonton destruction of school property."

"Especially if it's the potions lab," Maud muttered. Clearly her sense of humor wasn't effected.

"You rest up, Maud," said Mildred, "I'll help figure this out." She then walked over to where Enid lay sleeping on her stomach. Her back was heavily bandaged.

"Get well soon, Enid," whispered Mildred as she carefully placed her hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly, "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, I promise."

Enid muttered something about a fish drama. She was given a powerful sleeping potion to ease the pain in her back, and was apparently having some highly vivid dreams.

"She'll be fine," Maud said reasuringly.

Five minutes later Mildred, Ms. Hardbroom and Ms. Cackle were back in the potions lab in search of the cause of the explosion. Helping them was Jadu and Ruby.

The first thing Mildred found was the instructions for the potion. This sheet of parchment was in fact a copy of the potion she discovered down in the DOBS Den. As it turned out, it was on this piece of parchment that Mildred wrote down the formula for her compound that would have made the potion a success. And as fate would have it, the explosion had burned away the area of the parchment that Mildred wrote on.

"Just my luck," said Mildred, "That I would write down only one copy of my creation."

"Can't you remember what you did to create the solution?" Jadu asked.

"I wrote it down so I wouldn't have to remember," said Mildred in a defeated tone, as she crumpled the parchment and threw it at her feet. "Who knows how many lives this would have saved, now it's gone forever." She automatically picked up the parchment, not wanting to get yelled at for littering, which would have been a bit redundant considering the state of the potions lab.

"Not necessarily," said Ruby as she pulled out her latest invention from her school bag, "Not after I give this a whirl." It looked like an early prototype of a Tricorder from Star Trek.

"That may not be wise, Ruby Cherrytree," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Your inventions often have an unfortunate habit of backfiring."

"Not this time," Ruby said in a confident tone as she switched her device on, "I started with a portable Radon detector, added some memory storage chips from a used laptop, hardwired a digital display window, and put it all together with a spell that can identify just about any magical substance known to witch-kind."

"And you've tested this magical sensory device?" Ms. Cackle asked, her curiosity stirred.

"There are still a few glitches I need to work out," said Ruby as she began scanning the lab, "It tends to get confused in certain outdoors settings, and the power supply tends to run out faster in cold weather. But in a more closed environment, like in here, we may be able to figure out this puzzle."

"You have my fullest of confidence," said Jadu, even though she also had her doubts. But this time the results of Ruby's imagination would bear delicious fruit.

It was several minutes later when Ruby's invention, after scanning samples of splattered and evaporated potion along the walls and in the air, had correctly identified all the components used in the potion. But then the device identified a substance that was not on the formula list.

"If I'm reading this correctly," said Ruby as she double-checked her results, then checked again with another sample, "Then there's trace amounts of 60 proof Dragonite involved."

"Dragonite?" said a surprised Ms. Hardbroom, "That's nearly a dangerous substance as dynamite, only much more volatile. I keep only small samples of it for demonstrative purposes, and in the cold-storage cupboard at all times when not in use. Unless…" she went to the cold-storage cupboard, which was remarkably unharmed by the explosion, and pulled out a jar marked 'volatile.'

"There was only a small amount left when I last organized the potion supplies," said Ms. Hardbroom as she eyed the jar suspiciously, "And now the jar is nearly full. I wonder how that could have happened."

She took the lid off the jar, "It would seem that this mystery has another twist," she poured some of what was in the jar onto a nearby table. What was in the jar was a dark orange slush.

"Definitely not Dragonite," said Ruby as she scanned the slush, then scanned again from a different angle, just to be safe, "But it's not anything the scanner can identify."

"It's my compound," said Mildred in an even more depressed tone, "Or it used to be. It's not supposed to be frozen. Otherwise it'll change into something completely useless. I know, I tried to freeze a sample when I first made it. Now all that I had is gone for good."

"It's alright, Millie," said Jadu, "I'm sure you'll remember it, somehow."

"Will I?" Mildred asked. Unknown to the others present, Mildred's depressed mood was only the tip of the iceberg. Deep down she was raging like a mad bull at the loss of her project, which was nothing compared to the wrath she was feeling towards whoever or whatever was responsible, for Maud and Enid wouldn't have been hurt if this hadn't happened. If there's one thing that can truly make Mildred Hubble angry, it's when her friends get hurt.

"Well it's clear that this was no accident," said Ms. Cackle, "I'd even go as far to suspect that this was an act of sabotage."

"Sabotage, Ms. Cackle?" Ms. Hardbroom asked.

"Yes," said Ms. Cackle, "I'm now certain that Mildred's project was deliberately sabotaged."

"But who would do such a terrible thing?" Jade asked.

"Do you really have to ask," Ruby said, "Who in the entire school would do just about anything to make Mildred look bad?"

"Ethel," said Drusilla as she came into the room, "It was Ethel." She then explained what happened.

"I could hardly believe Ethel was capable of it," said Drusilla, "She'd risk seriously hurting someone, just to ruin Mildred's reputation. She'd been acting more and more aggressive since the start of term, but I never believed she would go this far."

"And you didn't try to stop her?" Ms. Hardbroom asked, "Honestly, Drusilla Paddock, I thought you had more sense than that."

"I guess I was too stunned by what she did," said Drusilla, "And I'm sorry I didn't try to tell someone. I thought that Ethel needed to get herself into trouble, that the shock of something horrible that she did would force her to face reality. I was wrong to Ethel have her way, and now Enid and Maud have been hurt, and it's all my fault."

"No, Drusilla," said Ms. Cackle, "It isn't your fault. The blame falls solely on Ethel. I believe she has tried my patience for the last time. Wouldn't you agree, Constance?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Cackle," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Ethel shall indeed have her fame and glory, as the first Hallow to be expelled from Cackles."

"I'm sure Ethel didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," said Drusilla, "I mean, sure she wanted to get Mildred into trouble, but there's no reason to think she wanted anyone to get hurt."

"I can't believe you're defending her," said Jadu in an accusing tone, "After what Ethel did, you're taking her side. What's wrong with you?"

"After everything Ethel has done," said Ruby, "All the pranks and schemes to get Mildred and all of us into hot water, and now this. You'd think you'd realized that Ethel isn't going to change, Drusilla."

"She's still my friend," Drusilla said defiantly, "I'd stand by her till the bitter end, no matter how rotten her heart becomes or whatever foul deeds she commits, because that's what friends do. And I'm sure Mildred would agree with me. I mean, how many times her friends have stood by her through thick and thin?"

"Well I'm sure Mildred has other things to say about what we should do about Ethel," said Ruby in a confident tone, "Right, Millie? Millie?"

Ever since Drusilla confessed that Ethel was responsible, Mildred was dead to all outside input. Her inner mind was currently locked in a serious monologue:

_Ethel, it's always Ethel. Every time I try to be a better witch, she has to come along and do something to make my life miserable. And now she's sabotaged something that would have surely eased the suffering of thousands around the world._

_And if that wasn't enough, Ethel had to do it while risking innocent lives. Enid nearly died, and so could have Maud. And all so Ethel could feel better about herself._

_No, it's more than that. No normal person would even consider committing such actions. No good person would risk innocent lives to destroy something that would make the world better. No, this is the work of evil._

_This is exactly like something Agatha Cackle would do, just because she felt like doing it. Everything Ethel has done, she did because she felt like doing it. That's not the actions of a good person. What Ethel did today proves it; she is evil through and through!_

_But what else is Ethel capable of doing? How many more innocent lives will she put at risk!? How many glimmers of hope for the future will she crush?! All to satisfy her heartless needs!?!_

_I can't stand by and allow her wickedness to poison the world, I won't allow it! I have to do something. No, I __will__ do something! I __must__ do something! For the good of the world, I must destroy Ethel Hallow!!_

"Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom," Mildred said in a serious, slightly distant tone, "Please excuse me, there's something I have to take care of." With that she left the room, leaving the others in a stunned silence. They were shocked by the change that had occurred on Mildred's face; blue energy lines had appeared, radiating out from her eyes, eyes which had taken on an angry red hue.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter, it's do or die as Mildred and Ethel confront each other. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Rage

Last time Mildred's friends were hospitalized. Maud wasn't seriously hurt, but Enid would be scarred for life. An investigation determined who was responsible for sabotaging the project. Upon hearing that Ethel was the culprit, Mildred's mind was locked in a monologue that sent her over the edge. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: Blood Rage**

"Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom," Mildred said in a serious, slightly distant tone, "Please excuse me, there's something I have to take care of." With that she left the room, leaving the others in a stunned silence. They were shocked by the change that had occurred on Mildred's face; blue energy lines had appeared, radiating out from her eyes, eyes which had taken on an angry red hue.

"Gracious!" said Ms. Cackle after a few seconds, "I did not think it was possible for _that_ to happen to someone so young as Mildred."

"Once again Mildred Hubble has surprised us all," said Ms. Hardbroom in an equally stunned tone.

"What?" Ruby asked, "What's happened to Mildred?"

"Did you see her face?" Jadu asked, "And her eyes? What's happening to her?"

"I may be wrong," said Ms. Cackle, "And I dearly hope I am wrong, but I believe Mildred Hubble is under the influence of the Con Dar."

"'Con Dar'?" Ruby said, "That's an ancient-tongue phrase for 'blood furry' or something like that."

"The direct translation is 'Blood Rage,'" said Ms. Hardbroom, "It's an extremely rare phenomenon that occurs when a witch is confronted with a situation where her mind experiences intense anger, her magical prowess can double in strength, sometimes tripled.

"The blue markings and the red eyes are side effects of this increase in magical strength. Yet even in this scenario, The Fosters Effect is in play. While a witch's powers are increased, her sense of reason is nearly negated. She will pursue whatever it is that has caused her anger until it has been destroyed. Only then will the blood rage subside."

"It doesn't seem real," said Ms. Cackle, "More like something from a fairy tail, or a horror story, but Ethel's actions today have caused Mildred to experience the Con Dar. I can barely believe that such a calm natured girl like Mildred is capable of experiencing such intense anger to bring about the blood rage, but here we are."

"Then what are we standing around here for?!" Drusilla exclaimed, "If Mildred is indeed under the influence of this blood rage, then we need to find her before she finds Ethel and does something she'll later regret."

"I'm afraid that will be easier said than done, Drusilla," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Mildred has reached a state of mind where she can't be reasoned with. Nothing we say or do will be able to sop her. But I agree, we shouldn't be standing here twiddling our thumbs."

"We can overpower Mildred," said Ms. Cackle as they exited the room and tried to pick up Mildred's trail, "Ms. Hardbroom and I. But not without hurting her in the process. However, there is the chance that, because she's still young, Mildred's rage will exhaust her powers at an accelerated rate. Hopefully by the time Mildred catches up with her quarry, she'll be in no condition to hurt Ethel, let alone destroy her."

"I hope you're right, Ms. Cackle," said Drusilla, "For Ethel's sake," she then noticed that Jadu and Ruby were glaring at her, "and Mildred's of course," she added hastily.

It was then that a loud crash sounded from the courtyard. "Looks like we may have spoken too soon," said Ms. Cackle.

It didn't take Mildred that long to find Ethel, who was sitting along one wall of the courtyard. Ethel was having mixed felling over what had happened. Sure she succeeded in ruining Mildred's project, but Enid and Maud had been hurt in the process.

All Ethel wanted was to make Mildred look bad. She had no idea the cauldron would explode like that, nor did she expect Enid or Maud to be in the potions lab. True, she had no love for Mildred's friends, but that didn't make it alright to really hurt them, like really, life threatening hurt them. This isn't like turning them into animals for a laugh. No, this was real life; real blood had been spilt, blood that Ethel had caused to fall, and Ethel didn't like it one bit.

Ethel was half way to deciding to go to Ms. Cackle and confess what she did, and possibly risk expulsion and who knows what else, when Mildred came out into the courtyard. Through her slightly confused and disoriented state of mind, Ethel didn't notice the look of absolute contempt on Mildred's face, not to mention the blue lines around her red-tinted eyes.

"What do you want, Hubble-Bubble?" Ethel asked disrespectfully. This apparently was a very bad thing to say at this time, for it only made Mildred more enraged.

"Just want to let you know that I hate your guts!!" exclaimed Mildred as she threw an attack spell at Ethel.

She barely dodged the curse that would have surely taken her head off, the spell slamming into the ground like a speeding bullet.

"What the hell, Mildred?!" exclaimed Ethel.

"Yes, 'what the hell?'" Mildred replied, "You must think you've got some serious bollocks after what you did, Ethel Hallow! Tell me, how does it feel to know that you almost killed Maud and Enid?! How does it feel to know that Enid will be scarred for life!?" she threw another curse at Ethel, who barely dodged it, "Tell me!! How does it feel!?!"

"It was an accident, you thrice-dammed moron!!" exclaimed Ethel as she prepared an attack spell of her own behind her back, "How was I to know that Enid and Maud would be in the potions lab?! I didn't mean to hurt them!"

"Oh sure you did!" spat Mildred, "Or, at least, you only meant to set cancer research back several years! That you hurt my friends was an added bonus! You must be awfully proud of yourself! Well it's time to face the music, Ethel Hallow, now DIE!!" she threw another curse.

Ethel barely dodged the spell, then counterattacked with a curse of her own. She was surprised when Mildred backhanded the spell into the castle wall, then threw a double handful of spells at Ethel.

She dodged the twin curses, but the spells exploded like grenades behind her, forcing her off balance and onto the ground.

By now the courtyard was completely empty of innocent bystanders. The walkways and corridor windows were packed with students watching the one-sided battle. It was at this time that Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom, Jadu, Ruby and Drusilla were also watching. With them was Ethel's younger sister Sybil and her friend Clarice, whom Ruby and Jadu had already informed them of the situation.

"Goodness!" said Ms. Cackle in a grave tone as she watched Ethel fall to the ground, "We're too late."

"Ethel!" exclaimed Drusilla and Sybil.

"Millie," Ruby said in a disbelieving tone, "No."

Fortunately for her Ethel was alive and relatively unharmed, just a few minor cuts and scratches from the double explosion. Yet as she lay on the ground trying to regain her sense of balance, her inner mind was deep in a serious monologue:

_How dare she?! Mildred Hubble is really trying to kill me, the nerve of it all!! I was only trying to put her in her place, but now she's out for my blood! How dare she!_

_Well what did you expect from Hubble-Bubble? She's always been in my way to what's always been mine. Ever since we've met she kept putting her nose and hands where they didn't belong, in my affairs. Even now, when I tried to explain that I didn't mean to hurt Enid and Maud, she went ahead and did what she wanted._

_For almost four years Mildred has interfered with my affairs at almost every turn; stepping in when I tired to make some headway in my own path of life; shattering every plan and strategy that would surely put me ahead. And now she's trying to murder me!_

_Who knows what else Mildred will do to set me back?! Who knows what she'll do to prevent me from reaching the top!? What if she really does something that'll ruin me for life? What if she actually gets away with killing me? Like she's gotten away with so much more?_

_Well I've had enough! I've put up with Mildred's intrusions for almost four years now, and that's four years too many! I can't let this go on! I can't, no, I won't allow her to get in my way any more! For my own sake and wellbeing, I must destroy Mildred Hubble!!_

"You want a witch on witch battle, Hubble-Bubble!?!" exclaimed Ethel as she got back up, her voice heavy with wrath, "You've got it!!"

"My stars!!" said a shocked Ms. Cackle.

"Both of them?!" said Ms. Hardbroom. Everyone watching was shocked at the change that had occurred on Ethel's face; she too had blue energy lines radiating out from her eyes, eyes that were now tinted angry red.

"Now Ethel has the blood rage?" Drusilla, "pardon my language, but this whole situation is bollocks."

"Your use of profanity is excused, Drusilla," said Ms. Hardbroom.

By now Ethel and Mildred were trading spells as hard and fast as they could. They didn't try to turn the other into animals like they would on a more normal day at Cackles. No, this time it was all or nothing for the rival witches.

"We have to do something!" said Sybil, "Before they really kill each other!"

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do," said Ms. Cackle, "As I said before, a witch in the grips of the Con Dar cannot be reasoned with, nor will her rage subside until that which has caused the rage has been destroyed."

"You mean you're going to let them murder each other?" said a shocked Sybil, "You're going to allow Mildred and my sister die?"

"If we try to interfere as they are now," said Ms. Hardbroom, "We may only add fuel to their rage. Look at them, Sybil Hallow, look and learn. Here is something you and everyone here will wish you may never see again; two witches in the grips of the blood rage."

"Doesn't look like they'll actually kill each other," said Jadu.

True enough, none of the curses thrown was causing any intended damage. Ethel kept dodging Mildred's spells, while Mildred blocked everything Ethel threw at her. It was as if the Con Dar had amplified Ethel's speed and agility, while increasing Mildred's defensive power.

But then Ms. Cackle's prediction came true. Their intense rage had caused Ethel and Mildred to use up their magical energy much faster than normally. It took them a second or two to realize that they were throwing only sparks of magic at each other.

"You're an even bigger pain in the neck that you think, Mildred!" said Ethel as she tried to summon up more magical energy, "Even now you're in my way."

"I'm only blocking your way to hurting more innocent people, Ethel!" spat Mildred as she also tried to gather enough energy for another spell.

"I've put up with your wicked ways enough, Mildred Hubble!" said Ethel, "It's time I put you out of your misery once and for all!"

"You're the wicked one, Ethel Hallow!" said Mildred, "I have to stop you before you bring ruin to the world!"

"You're the one who will ruin the world!" exclaimed Ethel.

"No, you are!"

"You are!!"

"They could be like this for a while," said Ruby.

"Then we must do it now," said Ms. Cackle, "Now, Constance! Before they regain their breath!"

"Yes, Headmistress!" said Ms. Hardbroom. With that the two experienced teachers cast their stunning spells. Mildred and Ethel didn't see them coming until it was too late. Ms. Cackle's spell knocked Mildred completely out cold, while Ethel succumbed to Ms. Hardbroom's spell.

"Nice shooting," said Clarice.

"Well," said Ms. Cackle, "That was an exciting turn of events."

"Exciting isn't what I would call this fiasco," said Ms. Hardbroom.

"Are they alright?" Ruby asked as Ms. Drill and a few of the older students helped the unconscious Mildred and Ethel to the school infirmary.

"Just stunned," said Ms. Cackle, "Completely unharmed. But this may only be a temporary respite. The two of them have gone beyond the boundaries of a simple rivalry."

"You mean they'll still be under the influence of the blood rage?" Sybil asked.

"Indeed," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I'm afraid a simple stunning won't be enough to calm the two of them down. As soon as they recover their senses, they'll be at each others throats again."

"Can nothing be done to take away their rage?" Jadu asked.

"I'm afraid they will always carry their rage in their hearts," said Ms. Cackle, "However, what we can do is make them forget what happened here today, at least for a short time. Hopefully a few years will allow reason to temper their anger."

"What do you mean make them forget?" Ruby asked.

"I believe the Headmistress intends to suppress the memories of Mildred and Ethel," said Ms. Hardbroom.

"Exactly, Constance," said Ms. Cackle, "It won't be easy to suppress such powerful, hate filled memories, but it can be done. The spell will require that Mildred and Ethel be kept in bed for two days, in order for it to fully take effect. That should give us all plenty of time to repair the damage to the courtyard," she looked out at the wide array of craters that Mildred and Ethel caused.

"And to repair the damage done to the potions lab," Ms. Hardbroom added.

"Quite true," said Ms. Cackle.

"Well we're also going to have to come up with a convincing cover story for both of them," said Drusilla, "They're sure to want to know why they won't be able to remember two whole days."

"And they'll want to know why Enid is also in hospital," said Jadu, "Especially Mildred."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," said Ms. Cackle, "And let me tell you girls something, something that I will in due time share with the whole school; you are to never discuss what happened here today ever again. Mildred and Enid must never remember what occurred today. Even the slightest hint could lead them to recovering their memories, and thus reigniting their rage.

"I'll be sure to inform Maud and Enid when they're fit to be spoken with, for they'll surely wish that Mildred never experiences the Con Dar again, as I'm sure that you, Drusilla, wishes for this to never happen again to Ethel."

Drusilla nodded in agreement. This was something that she definitely never wanted to see again, especially if Ethel is involved.

"I'll say it again, what happened today must remain a secret. Mildred and Ethel must never remember what happened; the consequences could be dire."

"We understand, Ms. Hardbroom," said Ruby, while Jadu, Sybil and Clarice nodded in agreement, "It will remain a secret."

The end of chapter 5. Next time, the battle between Ethel and Mildred resumes in the future, or present, you know what I mean. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Battle

Last time Mildred's rage at what Ethel did caused her to attack her rival, intend on destroying Ethel. Realizing that Mildred was playing for keeps, Ethel's own rage boiled over. With both young witches locked in 'the blood rage,' Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom and the others could only watch as Mildred and Ethel did everything they could to kill each other. But their rage caused them to exhaust their magic, allowing Ms. Cackle and Ms. Hardbroom to stun them and later erase their memories. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle**

…Weirdsister College…

…Present Day…

"I'll kill you!!" spat Ethel as she threw an attack spell at Mildred, who blocked it with her bare hands.

"Not if I kill you first!!" shouted Mildred as she threw a curse at Ethel, who easily dodged it.

"Why won't you die?!" exclaimed Ethel as she dodged another spell, then countered with another curse.

"Why won't you die!?" spat Mildred as she blocked Ethel's curse and followed up with a curse of her own.

"This is not what I expected," Hobbs said as he and Cas barely ducked when a spell that Mildred swatted came their way.

"And just what did you expect?" Cas asked.

"Anything but this," said Hobbs.

By now Drusilla, Enid and Maud had crawled their way to Hobbs and Cas.

"There's got to be a way to stop them!" exclaimed Cas as a particularly loud spell shot over their heads.

"We can't!" said Maud, "Mildred and Ethel are in the grips of the Con Dar."

"The blood rage?" Hobbs asked, "I thought that was a myth."

"Well take a good look, Hobbs," said Drusilla venomously, "Your meddling has reawakened their rage. Nothing we can say or do will bring Ethel and Mildred out of it."

"You mean they're just going to keep casting spells at each other in here?" Cas asked. But then one of the spells Ethel dodged happened to shatter the window. She dodged another spell by jumping out of said broken window. Fortunately there was a large tree outside for her to grab onto. Ethel then jumped down to the courtyard.

"No!" exclaimed Mildred as she followed Ethel out the window, "There is no escape!!"

"This is almost exactly like last time," said Enid as she and the others gathered at the broken window. Below them Ethel and Mildred had taken positions at opposite ends of the courtyard and continued slinging spells and curses at each other. Any innocent bystanders had already vacated the courtyard and were now watching from various safe positions.

"This is much worse than last time," said Maud, "Not only have Millie and Ethel have gotten stronger in their powers, it looks like time has only added fuel to their rage."

"You mean this has happened before?" Tim asked.

"It's a long story," said Drusilla.

"You want to make yourselves useful," said Hobbs to Tim and Amzat, "Go find Professor Thunderblast. The way I see it, if this has happened to Mildred and Ethel before, then it's a sure bet that their former headmistress would have warned Thunderblast about this."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've heard you say, Hobbs," said Cas.

Fifteen minutes later, Ethel and Mildred were still throwing spells at each other; Ethel dodging everything Mildred threw at her, while Mildred blocked all of Ethel's curses.

Maud, Enid, Drusilla, Cas and Hobbs had made their way to the ground floor. They saw Tim and Amzat with Professor Thunderblast by the north entrance to the courtyard.

"It's just as Amelia Cackle warned me," said Professor Thunderblast, "Yet I found it hard to believe that two girls such at Ethel and Mildred were capable of such wrath as to incur the Con Dar. I believe it now."

"So you really did know this could happen," said Cas, "And you still paired them as roommates? Forgive me, Professor, but that doesn't sound like wisdom of any kind."

"Well it goes to show that even the wisest of us can be wrong sometimes," said Professor Thunderbalst, "But worry not, help is on the way."

They all then had to duck two dark purple curses that Mildred swatted aside.

"I just hope we last until help gets here, said Enid.

"I hope they last," said Drusilla, indicating both Mildred and Ethel, "One of them might end up killing the other at any time."

Just then Ms. Cackle and Ms. Hardbroom arrived on the scene.

"We got your message, Alicia," said Ms. Cackle. She and Ms. Hardbroom had to duck as a curse Ethel dodged came their way.

"And not a moment too soon, it would seem," said Ms. Hardbroom.

"Oh, Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom," said Maud in an apologetic tone, "We tired to keep Mildred and Ethel from remembering, honestly."

"We did everything we could," said Drusilla, "Aside from bashing their heads in."

"Well perhaps next time you should try something more subtle," said Ms. Hardbroom.

"It wasn't our fault," said Enid, "if anyone is to blame, it's this peanut gallery!" she then pointed at Hobbs, Tim, Amzat and Cas.

"What?!" exclaimed Amzat, "We didn't do anything!"

"You so did do something!" said Drusilla in an accusing tone, "We surely would have stopped Ethel and Mildred from remembering, if you and your boyfriend here hadn't gotten in our way."

"I resemble that!" protested Tim.

"You sure do," said Enid, "And that's not the worst of it. Hobbs here was the one who removed the memory suppression spells."

"Really," said Ms. Cackle in a tone that was partly angry and partly impressed, "Tell me, young man, are you responsible for this?"

"Well, I did figure out how to restore their memories," said Hobbs reluctantly, "If that's what you're asking. But I honestly had no idea this would happen; I had only the best intentions in mind."

"So did I," said Cas, "We were only trying to help Mildred and Ethel. And I'm also to blame, I'm the one who determined that their memories were suppressed in the first place."

"An impressive batch of students you have, Alicia," Ms. Cackle said to Professor Thunderblast.

"Yes," remarked Ms. Hardbroom, "I cannot decide whether I wish to commend them, or turn them into salamanders."

"Personally I think they'd make better cockroaches," said Enid, "especially Hobbs."

"We will sort this all out later," said Professor Thunderblast, "Once we've gotten young Mildred and Ethel under control."

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is wait for them to exhaust themselves," said Ms. Cackle, "Like last time."

"So you and H.B. can block their memories again?" Maud asked in a frustrated tone, "And we can go through this whole scenario again in another two years or so? I'm sorry, Ms. Cackle, but that's not going to work. There has to be another way."

"Well we're open to suggestions, Maud Moonshine," said Ms. Hardbroom, "Any thoughts on the matter?"

"Um," said Maud in an exasperated tone, "I can't think of anything right now, but I'm sure we'll come up with something soon."

"Not likely," muttered Ms. Hardbroom.

"Look," said Drusilla, "I think they're almost out of magic."

Just as before two years ago, Mildred and Ethel tried to cast their spells, but wound up tossing feeble sparks as they ran out of magical energy. They both screamed in frustration.

"This is all your fault, Mildred!!" exclaimed Ethel, "I'd have finished you off by now, if you didn't keep blocking my spell, just like you blocked everything I try to do!"

"Well if you would just hold still and die we wouldn't be having this conversation, Ethel!" snapped Mildred, "But you keep wriggling through my spells, like the worm you are, just like you would be one if I could turn you into one!"

"And I'd turn you into a mouse," said Ethel, "So at least you could be useful in feeding my cat!"

"You'd give Tabby indigestion if you were a mouse!" shouted Mildred, "You're so rotten, you'd make a garbage heap wince!!"

"You're so vile and disgusting, you'd make a garbage heap throw up!!" Ethel snapped.

"Whenever you're ready, Headmistress," said Ms. Hardbroom as she and Ms. Cackle prepared to cast their stunning spells. But unlike two years ago, this time around a new element had been added to the situation.

"I don't think they're done yet," said Cas.

Realizing that they couldn't continue their battle with magic, Ethel and Mildred had rushed at each other, screaming like lunatics, and were now engaged in furious hand to hand combat.

"Oh yeah," said Hobbs in a nonchalant tone, "They've been taking martial arts lessons, thought I'd mention it before."

"Well you didn't," said Ms. Hardbroom in a very irate tone.

"It's a Karate cat fight," said Amzat in a distant tone, like his heart really wasn't in it.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Enid said in a distant tone. Like everyone else watching, she was focused on the battle.

As they watched, it became clear that the two fighters had different attack styles. Mildred used mostly punches aimed at Ethel's torso, while Ethel preferred kick strikes aimed at Mildred's head.

Yet neither of them were dealing any damage to the other. Ethel's agility prevented Mildred from hitting her, while Mildred kept blocking almost all of Ethel's kicks.

"In more ways than one they are still equal," said Drusilla, "This could go on for a while."

Yet Drusilla spoke too soon. Mildred threw a punch that, had Ethel failed to dodge it, would have surely delivered enough force to stop Ethel's heart. When her fist hit nothing but empty air, Mildred over-balanced and nearly tripped.

This allowed Ethel the opening she needed to side-step and finally hurt Mildred in the form of a devastating roundhouse kick to Mildred's right side just above the kidneys.

Mildred gasped with agony as the force of Ethel's kick knocked her to the ground. She wasn't sure, but at least two ribs felt like they were broken, one of which felt like it was digging into her lung and threatening to puncture it.

She tried to get up, but the pain was too much. She slumped back to the ground.

"Well?" Ethel gloated, "Aren't you going to come at me again? Come on, Hubble-Bubble, don't keep me waiting. No? Well then permit me to end this once and for all!"

"Ethel, don't!!" shouted Hobbs.

"She can't hear you," said Drusilla, "None of us will be able to reach her until she destroys the source of her rage."

"Then she's really going to do it," said Cas in an unbelieving tone, "She's really going to kill Mildred."

"Not on my watch," said Professor Thunderblast in a determined tone, "Con Dar or not, I won't allow murder in my school! I'll stop them myself!"

"You may not have to, Alicia," said Ms. Cackle.

"What are you saying, Amelia?" Professor Thunderblast asked.

"She's saying," said Maud, "That Millie isn't finished just yet. Just give her a chance."

"It'll take a lot more than an overemotional Ethel to get rid of our Mildred," said Enid confidently.

While in more pain that she had ever been in her life, Mildred wasn't completely incapacitated. She was only waiting for Ethel to get close, before striking back.

_Come closer, you vile, loathsome bitch,_ thought Mildred as she feigned helplessness.

"This is the end for you, Mildred Hubble," Ethel said in a triumphant voice, "It has not been a pleasure." She then began spinning for a final roundhouse kick to Mildred's head, one that would surely break her neck.

As her kick neared its target, Mildred sprang back up and caught Ethel's leg in with one arm, while delivering a counter-punch to Ethel's stomach. She then followed up with four, lighting fast jabs to Ethel's ribs.

The both staggered back several paces. Both of them were still on their feet, but a sudden coughing fit caused both of them to bend over, their coughing bringing up a small but significant amount of blood. Mildred's body punches had broken four of Ethel's ribs and punctured a lung, while Mildred's own broken ribs had damaged one of her lungs as well.

The sight of their own blood being coughed up caused the both of them to come to their senses; the blue energy lines and red eye-tint leaving their rapidly calming faces.

"I think…we should…call a…time out…Mildred," Ethel gasped.

"That's probably…the smartest thing…I've ever heard…you say, Ethel," Mildred gasped.

They would have fallen flat on their faces, had it not been for the presence of their friends. Cas and Maud caught Mildred as she passed out, while Hobbs and Drusilla did the same for Ethel.

**The end of Chapter 6. Next chapter, the rivalry between Mildred and Ethel finally comes to its dramatic conclusion. And just when you think it's over, a new element will be added to the plot, setting things up for later. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reconciliation

Last time, Mildred and Ethel resumed their raged-fueled battle, each hell-bent on destroying the other. Only this time, when their magic was exhausted, they continued their battle with martial arts. One thing led to another, resulting in Mildred and Ethel finally hurting each other enough for them to come to their senses, then pass out. 'Nuff said, On with the show!

**Chapter 7: Reconciliation**

A few hours later Mildred woke up in the college infirmary. Her midsection felt sore from where Ethel kicked her. She gently felt her side to find that her ribs were bandaged and the skin underneath was tingling. She correctly guessed that a healing spell was currently mending her broken ribs and punctured lung. But the most surprising thing was that she still had her memories, all of them.

She looked around to find someone occupying the bed next to her. "Ethel, is that you?"

"No, it's Bernadette Peters," Ethel replied sarcastically, "Who do you think it is, Hubble-Bubble?"

"I just wanted to know how you are," said Mildred.

"You hit me five times," said Ethel, "While I only kicked you once, so I'm guessing that you're not in as much pain as I am."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Mildred. She winced as the pain in her side got worse for an instant. "We were really trying to kill each other just now."

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Ethel, "Back at Cackles, you tried to murder me that day in April."

"So you do remember," said Mildred, "Well I was rather angry at the time, which is kind of a scary thing. You know I don't get angry easily."

"I guess you had good cause to be angry with me back then" said Ethel, "Honestly, I didn't mean for Enid and Maud to get hurt."

"It's bad enough that you did," said Mildred, "Maud survived with only a few scratches, but Enid's gonna have those scars on her back for the rest of her life. But that's only half the problem. The project H.B. and I were working on would have eased the sufferings of cancer patients around the world, and you stole that from them."

"And I am truly sorry about that," said Ethel as she tried to sit up, then decided not to since moving made her injuries hurt that much more.

"How can I believe that?" Mildred asked as she tried to turn her body so at least she would be facing Ethel, but even that nearly made her cry out in pain, "You really haven't proven yourself trustworthy."

"Well what else can I do?" Ethel asked, "Believe me, if I could move without screaming my lungs out, I'd be on my knees, begging your forgiveness."

"Really?" Mildred asked in a non-believing tone.

"You were willing to give Hobbs another chance," said Ethel, "After what happened."

"Hobbs wasn't really himself at the time," said Mildred, "He was under the thrall of The Whisperer. Since then he hasn't done anything to make himself untrustworthy."

"And when was the last time I did something rotten?" Ethel asked, "When was the last time I tried to get you into trouble or make you look bad?"

Mildred had to think about that. True, it had been a while since Ethel was up to her usual tricks. In fact, she had been acting very civil in recent weeks. But still, what Ethel did to Maud and Enid was unforgivable.

No, she admitted it was an accident, and now that Mildred was thinking clearly again, she accepted that it was an accident.

Mildred was about to change the subject, but Ethel asked the question she was going to ask first.

"What happened to us? What made us want to kill each other so badly?"

"I don't know," Mildred answered truthfully, "Back at Cackles, when Drusilla said that it was you who sabotaged the project, all I could think of was how wicked you were and that you had to be destroyed, before you destroyed the world."

"And when I realized that you were serious about killing me," said Ethel, "All I could think of was how wicked you were and that I had to destroy you before you destroyed me. I felt like I had to do it, that I was the only one who could do it, and that the world, and I of course, would never be safe until you were dead."

"I felt the same way," said Mildred, "That it was up to me to destroy you. Only, I cared more about keeping the world safe than about myself," she sighed, then winced, then sighed more carefully, "I still can't believe we were so hell-bent on destroying each other. Whatever came over us, that, that hate fugue or whatever it was, it was like I had lost all sense of reason."

"Me too," said Ethel, "But how did we get out of it? Last time around, Ms. Cackle and Ms. Hardbroom had to stun us, but what happened now?"

"I guess the sight of ones own blood can really put things into perspective," said Mildred.

Elsewhere in the school, Maud and Drusilla were having a frustrating argument with Ms. Cackle. Gathered in Professor Thunderblast's office was said professor, Ms. Cackle, Ms. Hardbroom, Maud, Enid and Drusilla, while Cas, Hobbs, Tim and Amzat were watching from the sidelines.

"You can't possibly think that wiping their memories again will solve this, Ms. Cackle!" said Maud.

"All that did before was delay the inevitable," said Drusilla, "And if we erase Mildred and Ethel's memories again, it'll only be a matter of time before they figure out what happened, then we'll all be right back to where we started."

"First of all," said Ms. Cackle, "We won't be erasing Mildred and Ethel's memories. The spell will suppress the memories until they've matured enough that they'll be able to solve their problems in a civilized manner."

"Trying to kill each other isn't civilized enough for you?" Enid said sarcastically.

"Still the little jester, aren't we, Enid Nightshade," said Ms. Hardbroom.

"At least I have a sense of humor," said Enid, "And I completely agree with Drusilla and Maud; making Mildred and Ethel forget isn't the answer."

"And what pray tell do you think the answer is?" Ms. Hardbroom asked, "Ethel and Mildred are still deep in the grips of the Con Dar. Their rage will not dissipate until they've destroyed that which has triggered said rage; each other. I'm sorry, Enid Nightshade, but your friends are locked in a vicious cycle that will only result in their deaths unless they are made to forget."

"Well from what I saw," said Maud, "Making them forget only added fuel to their rage. You said that Mildred and Ethel are locked in a vicious cycle, well making them forget again will only allow that cycle to continue, and I won't allow that to happen."

"You won't allow that to happen," Ms. Hardbroom said in one of her more frightening tones as she crossed her arms and glared at Maud, "_You_ won't allow that to happen, Maud Moonshine?"

Maud flinched as her former teacher glared at her like she was drilling into her head. But then Maud braced herself and glared back, "I am not a little girl anymore, Ms. Hardbroom, you can't terrorize me or my friends either. And yes, if you and Ms. Cackle are going to mess with Mildred and Ethel's minds again, you'll have to go through me first!"

"And me!" said Enid as she stood beside Maud.

"And me," said Drusilla as she stood at Maud's other side.

Now normally this act of defiance would have brought down Ms. Hardbroom's full wrath on the three young witches, but something Maud said had dumbfounded her.

"Terrorized?" Ms. Hardbroom asked, "Since when have I ever terrorized you, Maud, or anyone else in that manner?"

"Oh, let's see," said Enid, "How about, just about ever day at Cackles!"

"She does have a point, Constance," said Ms. Cackle as she and Professor Thunderblast sipped their tea, "You do have a tendency to be a bit frightening."

"Indeed," said Professor Thunderblast.

"Can I say something?" Cas asked, "Maybe it would be for the best if Mildred and Enid kept their memories. I mean, they're going to have to deal with this sooner or later, so how about now?"

"I agree that they need to come to terms with their actions," said Professor Thunderblast, "But not at the expense of this school, and more importantly, innocent lives. I'm sorry, Cas Crowfeather, but if Mildred and Ethel are to resolve their conflict, it will have to be elsewhere and at a later time."

"Now if you'll excuse us," said Ms. Hardbroom, "I do believe Ms. Cackle and I are needed in the infirmary."

"I don't think so," said Hobbs.

"I beg your pardon, young man!" said Ms. Hardbroom.

"I don't think Mildred and Ethel need their minds fiddled with any more," said Amzat, while Tim nodded in agreement. The boys were currently watching a large crystal ball, one of many magical objects in Professor Thunderblast's office. The crystal was displaying an image of Mildred and Ethel in the infirmary; they had no idea they were being watched and had been for the last hour.

"They're awake," said Tim.

"Oh bloody hell!!" exclaimed Drusilla, "Ms. Cackle, if you and Ms. Hardbroom are going to suppress their memories, do it now before Mildred and Ethel start World War III."

"I'm trying to tell you," said Hobbs, "That won't be necessary."

"Oh?" Ms. Cackle asked.

"They're just sitting there," said Cas, "They're talking."

By now Ethel and Mildred's injuries had healed to the point where they could sit up without too much discomfort.

"I guess the reason why I took an instant dislike to you," said Ethel, "Back at that first day at Cackles, for some reason, I was jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Mildred asked, "Of me? That doesn't make any sense. Ethel, you family is rich beyond rich, nothing you desire is beyond your grasp."

"You'd be surprised how I learned that money isn't everything," said Ethel.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you've always been jealous of me," said Mildred, "I mean, you remember how I was back then; I could barely do any magic. I must have crashed dozens of times when learning how to ride a broomstick, where as you are a natural ace."

"Oh I know the number of broomstick crashes you suffered through," said Ethel, "and you walked away from each one with barely a scratch. Me on the other hand, I broke my leg the first time I rode a broomstick."

"I didn't know that," said Mildred, "I would never have thought of it."

"Well I was only four at the time," said Ethel, "But that's a different story. Part of what made me jealous was that every time you wound up in trouble for whatever reason, you always bounced back, ready to try again. And with one or two exceptions, you never gave up hope that you could do better. No matter what life threw at you, you always came through in the end, it's like you're indestructible."

"I don't feel indestructible," Mildred remarked as a sharp but noticeably smaller jolt of pain shot through her ribs. "So, it was jealousy that made you do everything in your power to make my life miserable. That's sounds just plain stupid and irresponsible if you ask me."

"I know," said Ethel, "And now that I think about it, I was acting stupid and irresponsible. I guess being beaten half to death can also put things into perspective."

"I didn't beat you half to death," said Mildred, "I only managed to land, what, four or five punches?"

"And I only kicked you once," said Ethel, "That was the first time we fought each other like that, and yet it was like we could anticipate each other's moves."

"No," said Mildred, "you're just really good at dodging, while I'm really good at blocking. But you had some great attacks."

"You're not so bad a fighter either," said Ethel. There was a short pause before Ethel spoke again, "I just had this idea. What if we were able to combine magic with martial arts?"

"You mean use our powers to supercharge fighting techniques?" Mildred asked, her curiosity perked..

"Something like that," said Ethel, "no, that's not really a good idea. I mean, we nearly killed ourselves today, for the second time, and who knows what might happen if it were to happen again?"

"Still," said Mildred, "It is an interesting idea. I learned Karate so I would be able to defend myself in a situation where I couldn't use magic. The Whisperer is still out there; he can counter our magic as easily as swatting a fly, so maybe combining magic with martial arts is what's needed to defeat him once and for all."

"You may be on to something," said Ethel, her curiosity also stirring.

"And who knows when Agatha may be up to her old tricks again?" Mildred asked, "You know how nasty an evil twin can be."

"A solid point," said Ethel. There was a moments pause as the two rival witches looked each other in the eye, "I'm sorry I ruined your project and hurt your friends."

"And I'm sorry I tried to murder you," said Mildred, "Friends?"

"Friends," said Ethel, "And if I could stand up without screaming in agony, I'd be shaking your hand about now."

"Same here," said Mildred. They both laughed, but then regretted it as their ribs weren't finished healing.

"Well," said Ms. Hardbroom as she and the others watched Ethel and Mildred through the crystal ball, "I for one did not see this coming."

"Neither did I," said an astonished Drusilla.

"I thought those two would go on hating each other forever," said Maud.

"It just goes to show you, Maud Moonshine," said Ms. Cackle, "That some people can change for the better."

The next day Mildred and Ethel were pronounced fully healed and fit to leave the infirmary. The first thing they did was have a formal document prepared to officially end their feud. The document stated that Mildred and Ethel pledged to never allow anger or any negative emotions to come between their newfound friendship. They signed it, with Ms. Cackle and Professor Thunderblast witnessing it.

Professor Thunderblast then declared that the 4-day weekend would be extended to celebrate the new peace. A huge party was thrown with the entire school attending.

It was during this party that Mildred learned that a few students from different schools would be transferring to Weirdsister at the start of the month. As it turned out, one of those transfer students was there at the party.

She hadn't seen him in years, but Mildred recognized Charlie Blossom at first sight. Sure he was taller and had a more mature look, but he was still 'Good Old Charlie.'

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Charlie responded, "I like what you did with your hair."

"Really?" Mildred asked as she blushed.

"Would you look at that," said Enid to Maud as they watched Mildred and Charlie get reacquainted.

"So, you'll be attending Weirdsister soon," said Mildred in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Yeah," said Charlie, "I worked really hard at my old school so I could transfer here."

"You must really want to be here," said Mildred.

"Well it's not just the chance to attend the best magic college in the world," said Charlie, "I transferred so I could see you, Mildred. To be honest, I missed you."

"And I missed you to," said Mildred, "things tend to be a little brighter when the two of us are around."

"Those two would make such a cute couple," said Maud.

"That they would," said Enid slyly, "That they would."

"Oh no!," said Maud, realizing that her friend was plotting something, "No, we're not gonna put a love spell on them, no way! You remember what happened the last time we interfered with people's emotions. Besides, we've meddled here enough for one weekend."

"I know," said Enid in a 'I've already heard this speech' tone, "I know what happens when you use magic to influence the heart. Relax, Maud, I won't be casting any love spells, or spiking their drinks with love potions."

"That's right you won't," said Maud sternly, then went over to talk to Mildred and Charlie.

"No," Enid said to herself, "I'll use a different kind of magic, the magic of 'tweaking the circumstances.' As God as my witness, I won't rest until Mildred Hubble and Charlie Blossom have fallen in love, and I mean it!"

"Mean what, Enid?" Mildred asked.

"Uh, nothing, Mildred," Enid said hastily, "You and Charlie shouldn't worry about little old me. Carry on!" with that she hurried to the other side of the room.

"Enid sure is a strange person," said Charlie.

"You're realizing this just now?" Mildred asked.

There was a pause before they both burst into laughter, then rejoined the celebration.

Mildred and Charlie would eventually fall in love, with no small help from Enid, and a few others. Together, Mildred and all her friends would have many more adventures, some of which would take them beyond their wildest dreams, but those are other stories…

**The End.**

Awesome! My first Worst Witch fic and it's done! I hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully I'll have another one worked out and ready for your reading and reviewing pleasure before too long. Until then!


End file.
